


leather

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sex Jokes, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Bonding, idk what else to tag man, kind of, malec fun sexy times, referenced sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Alec does NOT like it when Jace wears Magnus' clothes because, well, they're the same clothes he very much enjoys taking off his boyfriend and when your brother wears them its just gross.idk man I thought it was hilarious





	leather

**Author's Note:**

> I still take prompts for shadowhunters and MacGyver on my tumblr same url as my author name on here

Alec walked in to see Jace zipping up a pair of leather pants. He immediately covered his eyes and made a noise of disgust.

“Oh. My god. What are you doing?”

Jace laughed at his brothers reaction. “Putting on pants for your promotion party? What wrong with you?”

Alec kept his hands over his eyes and frowned, sounding as if he were about to throw up. “Those are Magnus’ pants.”

“Yeah, he let me borrow them.”

Alec groaned and turned towards the door as he called for his boyfriend. “Magnus!”

The warlock waltzed in and smiled at Jace as he gave Alec a kiss on the cheek.

“Yes my love? Oh Jace those look great.”

Alec still hadn’t removed his hand from his face and aimed his voice towards where he thought Magnus was standing.

“Why is Jace wearing your pants?”

Magnus frowned in confusion although Alec couldn’t see.

“I’m letting him borrow them for your party. What’s the problem, you like those pants.”

Alec sighed and turned away from Jace so he could remove his hand and speak quietly to Magnus.

“I do like those pants. Do you remember what happened the last time you wore them?”

Magnus smiled and hummed in pleasure as he slid his arms around his angels waist.

“Yes I do. That night was fun.”

Jace was getting worried now, listening to every word.

“Yes it was very fun and that’s why I don’t want my brother wearing them. It’s disgusting.”

Jace made a face of horror as he looked down at the pants.

“Oh by the angel, you two didn’t…. you know… in them right?”

Alec made a face as he looked at Jace, one that was part embarrassment, part apology, while Magnus pressed his mouth to Alec’s neck to leave love bites over his rune.

“He took them off me with his teeth.”

Jace groaned and started tearing the pants off as Alec admonished the warlock.

“Magnus!”

“Oh that’s so gross, that's my brother, I don’t want to know that. You washed them after right?”

“Of course I did.”

Alec pulled Magnus out of the room as quickly as he could while Jace tried to pull the leather from himself.

“Sorry Jace!”

“You guys are gross! I’m never borrowing your clothes again!”

**Author's Note:**

> pleeease tell me what you think and hit me up on tumblr yo i take prompts


End file.
